Heave plates (aka baffle plates or water entrapment plates) have been used extensively in the offshore space in order to damp the heave response of a body in a wave environment. The principle of operation is that the large plates, which are disposed such that their largest projected area is in a plane that is perpendicular to the heave direction, are attached below the surface of the water to limit (e.g., delay, dampen, decrease, etc.) motion in the heave direction. This adds to the effective mass of the system by adding a considerable drag force to the system at the location of the plate. In order for the plate to move in heave, the water around the plate must also be accelerated.